The Shattering Fable
by Stormy Trix
Summary: One-Shot. Before the petals scatter, before the moon fragmented, and before the story had it's pages torn from it's place. One moment was all it took. One denial towards another left a story unfinished. Inspired by and listened to as writing this story: Red like roses part II.


The shattering fable

"Come with me. We can make this world a better place dear sister. No one will be able to take away our future, not even the future for our children. The future generation will be free. If only you join me. To make them fear us." The sultry voice said. its form hidden.

Taking a step forward, blood covered boots that left behind light impressions in the snow began to run. A strangled cry escaping her lips as her eyes scanned the carnage. The City that was supposed to be prosperous was now ruined. Bodies littered the streets, children crying out for their parents or protectors.

"My daughters should be arriving soon. They are bringing their youngest sister, who I must say is quite fascinating. She reminds me a bit of myself at her age, silent, deadly, but still naive. I shall soon take that from her. She will be a great asset now that her father is gone. But she is still impressionable. But your daughter could be more. If only you would let me take her with me." The sultry voice said. The gentle tap of heels on the pavement as snow melted around the figure.

"Never. I would never hand her or anyone to you!" The woman shouted. The wind began to pick up, spreading dust and debris into the air. Gripping her weapon tighter, she prepared to drive her weapon through the woman, but stopped. Her hands shook with emotion.

"You are too soft dear sister." The woman said, not bothering to step aside the sharp end at her throat. She caressed her sisters' weapon as if it were a pet.

"How is your team? STRQ I believe is what you told me is what they are called. Your friend, the grimmed spawn girl, she seduced your husband and you let it happen. I told you they weren't worth your breath. I told you they-."

"Enough. Coral. Please, I don't want to hurt you." The short woman pleaded.

"No! We deserve this! They can't make us give our lives like this for others. I will right the wrongs. And if I have to battle you than so be it!" With a shout Coral took her weapon and began to swing the hook end of her weapon above her head.

"Last chance! Join me or die." Coral stated. Her eyes glowing a strange hue.

"Never." The woman responded.

"Then this is on you." Without a second thought, the battle ensued, attracting Grimm of all forms. Coral used the Grimm attacks to her advantage. She no longer saw the woman before her as a sister, but an enemy to her cause.

"Farewell. Summer."

Not able to take it much more, she fled. Leaving behind the one thing that she believed she had spared in this hellish story. A cry left her lips as she dashed toward her enemy. The woman was surrounded by smoke; glass everywhere she stepped. But she knew the true reason for the glass. It was to stop and cut and shred her opponents before they reached her. Looking to her left, she watched her reflection. The long reflection that surrounded them in this house of mirrors allowed her to see the damage. A crack chased after her figure in the reflection, trying to split her before she made her mark.

"Mommy?" gasping, she faltered, turning to the source she wished against all hope that it was not her little girl.

"Ruby!" The distraction cost her. Her eyes never leaving her perfect little angel. Silver eyes met silver eyes, she tried to smile, to reassure her daughter that everything would be alright.

"R…Ruby. My precious little flower," she whispered. Closing her eyes, she activated her semblance, if only to see her daughter before her time ended. The weapon slid away from her body causing her to fall forward.

"Mo…MOMMY!" Her daughter dashed towards her. Summer smiled, remembering when her child first activated her semblance at such a young age.

"Don't live your life in vain, my little red rose. I will be sleeping for a long time. I need you to be strong….my ….little….petal…." She wanted desperately to say much more. To teach her daughter more about life, how precious it is. She wished she had more time. If only to just see that sweet smile once more.

"Mommy! You have to wake up! Daddy is coming with the others!" The young girl cried. Her attention solely on her mother. She never noticed when her father arrived, nor the ensuing fight between the other teams and the woman. Ruby only watched her mother, curling up to her and whishing, hoping that her mother would wake up from her sleep soon.

"You promised you would stay for the ending of the story." The child whispered.


End file.
